wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-74.176.174.95-20130531053721/@comment-108.216.182.185-20130607051944
Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't been around lately. School has been bearing down on me with no mercy!o.O Thankfully, my last day is Monday (yahoo!:D). And gymnastics hasn't been much help either.-_- They changed all the original routines (this happens every four years with the Summer Olympics. USA Gymnastics board of directors in charge of everything gymnastics do this to keep everything fresh and updated)! It's soooooooooooooooo annoying! Now I (along with every other gymnast) have to erase all the original routines from my mind and learn the new ones. Which is fine. I love learning new stuff (I love a good challenge), it's just that they decided to change everything last minute.0.o Sorry to complain! I needed to get all of that out of mah system!XP I will now respond to each of your comments!:D @Riley I watched the first Sherlock Holmes movie.:) I haven't seen the second one. Yet...;) Hmmm... Let's see, my personality is a mix of Rainbow Dash (I can be a real go getter and I love to be independent :P), and Pinkie Pie (I LOVE TO TALK!!!!:D I also love cake...XP Epecially chocolate cake... Yum!!!:D), and Twilight (I love books and learning new things). @WMDWG I hear ya.;) Sometimes I feel like my love for the show is dying as well. Like I'll sometimes wonder why I'm even watching WordGirl, since no one really cares for it. :( But when I do watch it, I remember why I fell in love with the show in the first place. I have my ups and downs with the show. Mostly up (thank God!:D).;) It also saddens me to see the older generation of fans die off or come on less and less (I myself included feel so old! :P). Maybe no one has been on here in a while because school's been keeping everyone busy..... I can't say for sure. But we must not loose heart!:D We must stick together 'till the end!XD Yay!:D And congrats for graduating the eighth grade!:D Trust me, high school will not be easy!o.O It's not too bad. I know you'll survive. ;) Besides, high school is just one of the major stepping stones we all have to cross in our lives. ;D It may be tough, but it will be worth it!;) I agree with you on your stance on education. A school shouldn't move it's students up if the child does not pass the main subjects necessary to graduate from any grade. The state I live in has low standards for a student to pass a grade. Let alone graduate (it's sad.). @Casrules Congrats on graduating the eighth grade as well! Like I said, It will be hard, but way worth it in the long run.;) Trust me I know.:) Well that's all I have time for! But stick around because I'll be back!!!:D And in totally unrelated news, my area just had this huge fire that lasted for a week! It burned up thousands of acres and hundreds of homes in my area (we had ash raining from the sky for days!). It was crazy... Fortunately we were far away enough to not be affected by it. Unfortunately, smoke blotted out the sun for a while (it was spooky!). Now, if only we can get the ash out of our pool...:P See ya around! God bless, -WordGirl Fan P.S Sorry if parts of my comment makes no sense at all! I'm half asleep right now!o.O